


Lightweight

by reinadefuego



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: She's got her hands under his ass. Jessica lifts him like he weighs a buck twenty.
Relationships: Luke Cage/Jessica Jones
Kudos: 6





	Lightweight

When he told Jessica he didn't do drama, Luke wasn't lying, but he'll happily do her.

Like always, she catches his wrists then pushes him back against the wall. Jessica's eyes say what the faint smile on her face won't: she's having fun. In the seconds it takes Luke to lean down and meet her halfway, she's got her hands under his ass.

Jessica lifts him like he weighs a buck twenty and hitches his legs around her waist. She gives him this look that says he's going to need a new tank then kisses him, pinning him between her and the already-cracked drywall.

"Jess—"

"Mm?"

Her hair's tied back, perfectly gathered for him to grip it and seize control, but Luke wants to see where Jess is going to take this. His dick's already hard, he's grinning, and Jessica's got the upper hand. Literally. "Fuck me."

She shifts his weight to her right hand and tears his tank off with her left. The cotton fabric lands on the floor just as she does the same to his jeans and briefs. Luke won't be going anywhere tomorrow unless he's willing to walk into Harlem naked. "If you insist."

"I do."


End file.
